Sirius Tochter
by little-rose-dodo
Summary: Kate ist die Tochter von Sirius Black und die beste Freundin von Fred und George Weasly, währrend sie in George verknallt ist. Sie ist im 5. Jahr währrend Harry im 4. ist und in der Geschichte erlebt man mit ihr das Jahr.


Ich würde einfach mal gerne eure Meinung dazu erfahren. Vorher sag ich aber noch das ich mich nicht 100% an das 4. Band halte und das ich eine Figur dazu gedichtet habe: Kate. Kate ist die Tochter von Sirius Black und ist bis über beide Ohren in George Weasly verknallt. Sie ist sehr gut mit Fred und George befreundet, was wahrscheinlich daran liegt das sie sich mehr wie ein Junge als wie ein Mädchen verhält. Sie ist eine Stufe höher als Harry, doch immer noch eine tiefer wie Fred und George. Sie ist ebenfalls ein Griffyndor. Ihre Mum ist nicht Tod(!),sondern versteckt sich, weil sie eine Todesserin ist! Kate lebt in einem Muggel Waisenhaus, da sie in der Zaubererwelt von den Kindern verachtet würde und keine lebenden Verwandten hat, die sie freiwillig aufnehmen wollen. Auch wußte sie wie Harry nicht, das sie einen Paten hat. Ihr Pate ist Remus Lupin.  
  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Nun hielt sie wirklich einen Brief in der Hand der von der Familie Weasly kam. Es war eine Einladung in den Fuchsbau, um mit ihnen die Weltmeisterschaft im Quidditch zu besuchen und die restlichen Ferien zu verbringen. Kate wurde eine Woche vor Harry abgeholt und ihre Erzieherin staunte nicht schlecht als ein Wagen des Zauberministeriums vor dem Waisenhaus stand. Kate sprang mit einem hastigen „Bye!"an ihr vorbei und stieg in den Wagen, wo Mr. Weasly, Fred und George saßen. „Da bist du ja!", meinte George.„Das ist ja wieder Typisch Mädchen braucht ne halbe Ewigkeit!"Dafür bekam er einen Rippenstoß von ihr, denn er wußte genau, dass sie es hasste wie ein Mädchen behandelt zu werden. Die restliche Zeit im Wagen geschah nichts. Die drei unterhielten sich und wetteten wer wohl die Weltmeisterschaft gewinnen würde. Am Fuchsbau angekommen gab es erstmal eine riesige Begrüßung. Und Mrs. Weasly freute sich so sehr sie wieder zusehen, das sie Kate noch stundenlang hätte umarmen können. „Hallo Ron!" meinte sie im vorbeigehen und wuselte ihm durchs Haar, was ihr Mittlerweile schwer viel, denn er war um gut zwei Köpfe größer als sie. „Freut mich dich zu sehen!", erklang eine hochmütige Stimme hinter ihr. Das war Percy. Er reichte ihr die Hand und küsste diese. Kate konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen. „Guten Tag Percy!", sagte sie mit noch einer hochmütigeren Stimme. „So Kate,"meinte George, „Ginny kennst du ja schon und jetzt zeigen wir dir unsere restliche Familie!"Als George das sagte, bemerkte Kate, das vor ihr noch zwei Weaslys standen. Sie wusste sofort, das der jüngere Weasly mit dem Brandmal am Arm Charlie sein musste, als er ihr seine Hand gab war sie sich sicher. Denn er hatte viele Brandblasen. Als sie sich zu dem zweiten drehte stand sie vor einem Typ der ihr die Röte ins Gesicht fuhren lies. Er war nach ihrer Auffassung einfach cool. Er trug einen Zopf, einen Ohrring mit einem Zahn und Rockerklamotten. Sie wäre nie darauf gekommen das das Bill Weasly ist, da er für Gringotts tätig ist. Nach ein paar Sekunden fand sie ihr Sprache wieder. „Hi! du musst Bill sein. Hab schon einiges von dir gehört!"„Hoffentlich nur gutes!"„Gibt's denn da noch was anderes?"Plötzlich mischte sich George ein. „Ich glaube da ist noch jemand der dich begrüßen will!"„Aber...eure Familie ist doch jetzt komplett!"„Ich glaube nicht das ich zur Familie gehöre!", erklang eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihr. „HERMINE!",rief sie und umarmte das Mädchen. Nachdem die beiden sich auch noch begrüßt hatten, gingen alle ins Haus und in die Küche. „Oh weh ich habe keine Ahnung wie wir euch alle unterbringen sollen! Also passt auf Kate du musst bei den Jungs schlafen, in Ginnys Zimmer ist kein Platz mehr! Percy muss sein Zimmer behalten wir könnten noch ein Bett in Fred und Georges Zimmer stellen, doch dann müsstest du mit Bill und Charlie in einem Raum schlafen!"„Ach Mum du machst das viel zu kompliziert! Ich und Charlie schlafen mit in Rons Zimmer und Fred und George schlafen in ihrem! Da wird schon nichts passieren! Schließlich kennen sie sich ja alle drei und haben nach euren Erzählungen vor drei Jahren sogar ein Zelt geteilt!"„Na gut wenn du einverstanden bist Kate?!"„Mir ist es gleich!" Und so wurde in Fred und Georges Zimmer noch ein Bett hingestellt.  
  
Am Abend  
  
Kichernd saßen Kate, Fred und George auf ihren Betten sie grübelten über etwas, doch plötzlich rief Mrs Weasly sie zum Essen. Und so versteckten sie ihr Geheimnis und gingen Arm in Arm runter. Nach dem Essen gingen alle noch etwas raus in den Garten. Während Bill und Charlie sich ein Zaubererduell lieferten, spielten George und Ron Schach. Ginny, Mrs. Weasly und Hermine tuschelten und kicherten und Percy und sein Vater diskutierten heftig. Plötzlich fühlte Kate das jemand neben ihr stand und Fred blickte auf sie herab. „Meldet sich eigentlich dein Vater bei dir....?"Sie zögerte. „Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen! Ich werde es niemandem sagen...das weißt du!"„ Ja...er meldet sich ab und zu um mir zu sagen das es ihm gut geht und sich zu erkundigen wie es mir geht...."„Komm mal bitte mit!"Verwirrt schaute sie hoch doch Fred war schon ins Haus gegangen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging sie ihm hinterher. Sie folgte ihm bis vor ihrem Zimmer dort hielt sie dann an. „Was ist denn?"„Wirst schon sehen!"Sie traten ein und vor ihrem Fenster flatterte ein bunter Vogel. „Oh mein...!"„Der ist von deinem Vater nicht?"Kate schwieg, rannte zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sie nahm der Brief von ihm an lies den Vogel auf ihrer Schulter landen brachte ihn zu einem Käfig indem eine Fledermaus sitzte. „Ach komm schon Luna lass ihn trinken! Er hat ne lange Reise hinter sich!"So setzte sich der Vogel an den Trinkkrug und Kate auf das Bett. Sie musterte den Brief lange während Fred sich hinsetzte. Sie öffnete den Brief und las ihn durch, plötzlich saß sie Kerzengerade. „Was ist?"„N...Nichts schon gut...der Vogel ich lass den Vogel heraus..."zerstreut ging sie zum Vogel und öffnete das Fenster. „Was ist denn jetzt?"„Ich hab doch gesagt es ist nichts....!"„Kate du weißt doch das du mir vertrauen kannst!"„Sorry aber das geht nicht!"„Das heisst du vertraust mir nicht?"„Doch!"„Beweis es!"„Na gut...ich wollte dir was sagen..!"„W...was?"„Dein Bruder George.."„Was ist mit dem?", fragte Fred erleichtert grinsend. „Lass mich raten du bist in ihn verliebt!"Jetzt fing er an zu lachen doch als Kate rot wurde und nickte, verging ihm das Lachen und er schaute sie ungläubig an. „Ne! DU doch nicht, ich mein du bist Kate, du bist unsere beste Freundin!"„Ich weiss...sag es ihm nicht!"„Also schäm dich! Hast du Geschmacksverkalkung! Aber ich sag's ihm nicht! Ich helfe dir sogar!"„Echt?"„Ja klar! Du bist meine beste Freundin!"„Danke!", rief sie und umarmte ihn. Plötzlich kam George herein und schaute die beiden verdutz an. „Oh ich störe wohl!". Die drei brachen nach einer kurzen schweigen Minuten in heftiges lachen aus.  
  
1 Woche später  
  
„Molly wir gehen jetzt!"„Ja gut!" „Wartet wir kommen auch mit!", nach Luft schnappend kamen Kate, Fred und George angerannt. „Wir haben ihn ja schließlich auch vermisst!", meinte Kate mit einem grinsen im Gesicht. „Ok, aber stellt mir ja nichts an!"„WIIR Doch nicht!" „Passt auf, Kate du bist schonmal mit Flohpulver gereist?"„Ähm...nein...."„Pass auf du nimmst eine Prise und wirfst sie ins Feuer dann gehst du rein und sagst deutlich Lingusterweg Nr. 4 ich mach's dir vor!"Mr. Weasly nahm das Pulver warf es ins Feuer ging hinein und rief: „Lingusterweg Nr.4 ."Und schon war er verschwunden. „George geh du als nächstes!"meinte Fred. George trat wie sein Vater zuvor hinein und rief: „Lingusterweg Nr.4 !"Nun war auch er verschwunden. „Kate nun du!"Mit einem unguten Gefühl trat nun Kate in die Flammen und schrie aus lauter Nervosität: „ LINGUSTERWEG NR.4 !"Plötzlich rotierte sie wie verrückt und als es wieder aufhörte lag sie auf etwas weichem. „Ist das normal?"„Nein normalerweise liegt niemand auf mir drauf!"„oh tut mir leid!"schnell stand Kate auf und half dann George hoch. „Mr Weasly was ist schief gegangen?"„Ich weiss es nicht!" Plötzlich wurde Kate zur Seite und an jemand gedrückt. „Autsch was ist denn jetzt los!"Und gleich darauf war noch mal ein Aufprall zu hören. „Au Ron runter von mir!"„Ist was schiefgegangen?"„Nein wir sind genau dort wo wir sein wollten!"Das war die stimme hinter ihr. Plötzlich war noch eine Stimme zu hören, es war Harry! „Mr. Weasly der Kamin ist zu gemauert, wir haben einen elektrischen."„Achso ist das! Na dann Harry trete zurück!"Und mit einem lauten Knall flogen alle 5 raus. Als sich Kate wieder gefasst hatte halfen ihr Fred und George hoch und sie sah sich um. Sie stand in einem großem geräumigen Wohnzimmer das bis auf den feinen Staub sehr ordentlich war. Dann erblickte sie Harry. „ Hi!"sagt sie mit einem grinsen denn hinter ihm stand ein plumper Typ von Mann und eine spindeldürre Frau mit sehr spitzem Gesicht. „Guten Taaag!"sagte sie so höflich wie sie konnte. „Harry bist du fertig?"„Ja, mein Koffer ist oben!"„Wir holen ihn!"Und schon waren Fred, George und Kate nach oben verschwunden. Unterwegs tuschelten sie wieder miteinander. Als sie runter gingen meinte Mr. Weasly das sie jetzt besser gehen sollten und als Fred gerade zum Kamin stieg lies Kate einen Beutel mit Toffe Bonbons Fallen und Fred half ihr diese aufzuheben „He du hast ja Bonbons!"sagte er empört und nahm sich direkt zehn mit. Dann stieg er in den Kamin und rief „Zum Fuchsbau!". Danach war George mit dem Koffer dran, dann Ron und dann als Kate gerade in die Flammen stieg hörte sie ein Würgendes Geräusch und drehte sich um. Der dicke Junge der gerade eingetreten war kauerte auf dem Boden. Aus seinem Mund quellte ein langes rotes Ding. Mit einem fiesen grinsen meinte Kate: „ Harry geh schonmal vor!"„Ok na dann Tschüs!"und nachdem auch die Dursleys sich verabschiedet hatten, stieg Harry ins Feuer und war verschwunden. „Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"„Wieso wir? Das war mein Toffe!"„Das klären wir noch! Geh jetzt!"Und so stieg auch Kate in den Kamin. Nach einer Haarsträubenden reise kam sie dann im Haus der Weaslys an und knallte mit dem Hintern zu erst auf den Boden. George half ihr hoch. „Hat's geklappt?"„Ja!! Mindestens 0.50 m lang!"Die ganze Küche brach in lachen aus. Plötzlich tauchte Mr. Weasly auf. Sein Gesicht war zornrot. „WESSEN IDEE WAR DAS?" „Meine Mr. Weasly!"„Ach Quatsch! Dad es war unsere Idee!"„Also habt ihr alle drei das ausgeheckt?!"„Ja...!"„Wartet nur bis eure Mutter das erfährt...!"„Das ich was erfahre? Was haben sie wieder ausgeheckt?", plötzlich stand Mrs. Weasly in der Tür sie sah äußerst gereizt aus, das bemerkten alle und so verflüchtigten sich Ginny, Ron, Harry und Hermine aus der Küche. „Also was habt ihr angestellt?"„Sie haben...ich hab aber schon mit ihnen geschimpft!"„Arthur! Was haben die beiden diesmal angestellt?" „Mrs. Weasly es war nicht nur ihre Schuld sondern auch meine! Ich hab geholfen sie zu entwickeln!"„IHR HABT DOCH NICHT ETWA AN WEASLYS ZAUBERHAFTE ZAUBERSCHERZE WEITERGEARBEITET!"„Mum! Wir haben nur ein Würgzungen-Toffe ausprobiert!"Doch das war zuviel und Mrs. Weasly sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment platzen als sie endlich fertig war sollten die 3 Bill und Charlie helfen, die Tische zu decken. Doch dort stellten die Weaslys schon wieder Blödsinn an und Bill und Charlie ließen die beiden Tische zusammenknallen, bis Percy sie zur Vernunft ruft. Als das Essen begann, tuschelten die drei wieder und Kate holte einen kleinen Zettel hervor.  
  
Am nächsten morgen  
  
„Aufstehen!!!"„Schon?"„Ihr wollt doch zu Weltmeisterschaft!"„Sind schon wach!"Kate lief so schnell sie konnte die Treppe runter, während Fred und George nachhinkten. Sie aßen schnell auf und machten sich dann mit Mr. Weasly auf den Weg. Sie stiegen einen großen Berg hoch und währenddessen erklärte Mr. Weasly das sie mit einem Portschlüssel reisen würden, und nach kurzer Zeit hörten sie eine Stimme die sie rief. Es war Amos Diggorie, er hielt einen alten Stiefel in der Hand. Nach einem kurzem Gespräch machten sich alle bereit und berührten den Portschlüssel, Mr. Weasly zählte den Countdown. „5,4,3,2,1,jetzt!" Plötzlich wurde Kate nach vorne gerissen und wie aus Reflex griff sie nach der nächste Hand, die von George. Plötzlich landeten sie und Kate lag auf dem Boden, vor ihr standen 2 Männer und schrieben etwas auf ein Papier, da bemerkte Kate das sie immer noch die Hand von George hielt und lies diese schnell los, dann stand sie auf. Der Zauberer meinte etwas zu Mr. Weasly und sie gingen wieder los. Bei einem Mann hielten sie an und bezahlten ihren Platz, doch als er komische Fragen stellte, kam ein Zauberer vom Ministerium und nahm eine „Gehirnwäsche"vor, so ging also die kleine Gruppe weiter. Vor einem Schild mit der Aufschrift „Weezly"machten sie halt. „Das ist unser Platz! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch das Zelt aufschlagen! Könnt ihr das?"Da noch nie einer ohne Zauberei ein Zelt aufgeschlagen hatte, dauerte es etwas, doch dann klappte es. „So könnt ihr drei bitte Wasser holen und George, Fred und Kate gehen bitte Holz holen!" So gingen sie also los. Im Wald gesellte sich Kate kurz zu Fred. „Ich dachte du wolltest mir helfen!"„Tu ich doch!" „Wie denn?", doch da war er schon verschwunden und als sie sich umschaute prallte sie vorn gegen jemanden und viel nach hinten. „Autsch."„Sorry Kate, geht's wieder?"„Nur mein Hintern tut mir weh..."„komm hoch!"mit diesen Worten wurde sie hoch gezogen und kippte nach vorne in seine Arme. „Geht's wieder?"„Ähm... ja...danke..."Als sie hinter ihn schaute sah sie Fred mit einem dicken Grinsen und warf ihm böse Blicke zu. „Bist du sicher das alles ok ist?"„Ja danke! Wir sollten jetzt weiter sammeln!"„Ja, ok!" Kate ging sofort Richtung Fred. „WAS sollte DAS?"„Was denn? Ich hab dir geholfen oder?" „Nein du hast mich in Verlegenheit gebracht!"„Das wird schon! Ich red mal mit ihm!"und mit diesen Worten ging Fred George hinterher. „Nein...!"Doch er war schon weg und beredetet etwas mit George. Es blieb Kate nichts anderes übrig, als weiter zu sammeln als plötzlich ein großer Hund vor ihr stand. Er war schwarz und hatte ein zottiges Fell. „Was suchst du denn hier?"Aus dem Hund wurde ein Mann. „Nicht jetzt Kate komm heute Abend wen alle schlafen wieder in den Wald ich werde dich finden!"„Gut!"Er drehte sich um. „Ach und Kate..."„Ja?" „Das mit dem Jungen, hab ich gesehen!" Mit einem Grinsen wurde er zu einem Hund und war verschwunden. Langsam ging sie zurück und gab das Feuerholz Mr. Weasly. Sie ging in ihr Zelt und blieb dort, bis alle wieder dar waren dann ging sie raus. Sie bereiteten gerade das Essen, als Percy, Bill und Charlie aus dem Wald kamen. Kate war ganz bleich und hörte selbst nicht zu, als Percy großmäulig meinte sie wären nur kurz appariert und auch als Bill sie ansprach sagt sie nichts. „He Kate, du siehst gar nicht gut aus!"„Hm? Was hast du gesagt?"„Bist du krank? Du bist ganz weiss!"„Geht schon danke!"Auf einmal hörte sie nur wie Mr. Weasly sagte „...Mann der Stunde, Ludo!"„Hallo, hallo!"Sie besprachen kurz etwas und Kate bekam nur noch etwas von wetten mit. „Ich wette 6 Galleonen mit den beiden mit!"meinte sie als Fred und George mitboten. Jetzt hatte sie schon wieder mehr Farbe im Gesicht, denn es gab etwas zu essen. Da tauchte auch noch Mr. Crouch auf, trank eine Tasse Tee und nahm dann Ludo Backmann wieder mit. Kurz darauf tauchten Händler auf und Kate kaufte drei Omnygläser, eins für sich, eins für Fred und eins für George. Dann gingen sie endlich zum Stadion. Die Spannung stieg und alle ließen sich von der Spannung anstecken. Mr. Weasly gab einer jungen Hexe die Karten. „Sehr gute Plätze! Einfach nach oben gehen bis es nicht mehr geht!"Sie befolgten die Anweisung und setzten sich in die letzte Reihe. Mr. Weasly stellte sie jedem Ministeriumsmitglied vor. Als jedoch Cornelius Fudge auftauchte, brauchte er ihn nicht vorstellen. Fudge begrüßte Harry wie einen Neffen und auch Kate wurde freundschaftlich begrüßt. Plötzlich bemerkte Fudge Lucius Malfoy. „Lucius! Und die Werte Familie nehme ich an!?"„Ach Fudge! Genau dies ist mein Sohn Draco und dies meine Frau Narzissa!"„Ah ja sehr angehm! Sie kennen Arthur Weasly nehme ich an?"„Oh, Weasly was mußten sie verkaufen um hier zu sitzen?"sagt er ohne das es jemand anderes hörte. Dann drehte er sich zu Kate und schaute sie erstaunt an. „Louisas Tochter..."flüsterte er und nur Kate konnte es hören. Dann besann er sich. „Ich denke das Spiel beginnt gleich?"Und in der Tat kam Bagmann hoch und sagte die Maskottchen an. Kate konnte sich nur schwer konzentrieren doch als die Veelas kamen Griff sie automatisch nach Fred und George die sich gerade erheben wollten. Kate scheuerte den beiden ein paar und die sahen sie etwas perplex an. „Ihr solltet aufpassen!"Verlegen sahen sie wieder nach vorne und fingen auf einmal an hochzuspringen, denn es regneten Goldmünzen. Dann sagte Bagmann das Irische Team mit ihrem Sucher Lynch an. Die grüne Hälfte des Stadions inklusive Kate sprangen auf und jubelten. Als diese sich beruhigt hatten sagt Bagmann die Bulgaren an, mit ihrem Sucher Viktor Krum. Die rote Hälfte jubelte nun und erst als der Schiedsrichter auf den Platz kam beruhigten sie sich. Und schon begann das Spiel. Kate fieberte richtig mit, sie war extrem begeistert und erschrak aber schrecklich als Lynch das erste mal zu Boden ging. Doch genauso groß war die Freude, als Irland gewann und das auch noch genauso wie die Zwillinge und Kate es vorhergesagt hatten. Die drei stürmten sofort hoch um ihr Geld abzuholen und dieses bekamen sie auch. Dann gingen die Weaslys, Kate, Harry und Hermine zurück zu den Zelten, doch keiner wollte schlafen und so tranken sie einen Kakao. Nachdem Ginny jedoch einnickte schickte Mr. Weasly sie ins Bett. Nachdem Kate draußen niemanden hörte und sich sonst sicher war das alle schliefen, zog sie sich an und ging nach draussen. Sie vergewisserte sich nochmals, das niemand dar war und wollte gerade gehen, als sie eine vertraute Stimme hörte. Sie dreht sich um. „Was machst du?"George trat ins Licht. „Ich...ich konnte nicht schlafen und du?"„Genau das selbe..." „George...ich...erklär es dir später...es tut mir leid...!"Sie rannte in den Wald und er wollte eigentlich hinterher, doch dann besann er sich und lies sie laufen. Kate lief in den Wald und war auf einmal verschwunden. Erst auf eine Lichtung tauchte sie auf und vor ihr ein schwarzer Hund, doch eine Sekunde später ein Mann. Er hatte schwarze haare und ein gutmütiges Gesicht. „Was suchst du hier?"„Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht!"„Aha...es ist nichts passiert!"„Sah aber ganz anders aus, was ist denn mit diesem Jungen?" „Was soll mit dem sein? Er ist ein Freund"Er lachte auf. „Ok, ok! Kate bitte du musst mir gut zuhören!"„Was ist denn?"„Kate renn, renn so schnell wie du kannst und weck sie auf! Sie müssen sofort in den Wald rennen!"„Warum?"Plötzlich waren Schritte zu hören. „Egal! Renn jetzt los!"„Daddy!"Sie umarmte ihn und rannte dann los. Von weiten schrie sie schon: „George mach alle wach los!"„Was ist denn?"„Egal! Mach schon!" Schnell waren alle geweckt doch Kate bemerkte das ein Hund zu dem sich bildenden Menschenauflauf rannte. Nachdem alle in Sicherheit waren rannte Kate dem Hund hinterher und kam zu etwas das sie schockte. Vor ihr stand eine große Gruppe, alle Mitglieder mit weißen Kapuzen. Plötzlich flog Kate hoch und die Gestalten umkreisten sie. „Kate...!"diese Stimme kannte Kate zu gut, es war ihre Mutter. Kate wurde auf den Boden und wieder hoch geschleudert die ganze zeit. Zwischendurch stand sie auch auf dem Kopf, bis ein paar Minsteriumszauberer ihre Schreie hörte und zur Hilfe kamen. Kate fiel zu Boden und sah nur noch ein paar Umhänge die auf sie zukamen und dann hörte sie schreie. Sie sah auf, sah das Dunkle Mal, dann George und dann wurde sie bewußtlos. Nachts wachte sie vor ihrem Zelt auf. Sie sah in 2 Paar Augen. „Kate geht's wieder?", das war Fred. Sie antwortete nicht. „Was ist passiert?" „Die Todesser, sie haben dich gekriegt und....!"er brach ab, aber Kate konnte sich genau vorstellen was sie getan hatten und sie schluckte. „Und der Hund?", jetzt war Georges Stimme zu hören. „Er hat einen gebissen, nachdem aber das Ministerium kam ist er abgehauen."Kate atmete erleichtert auf und setzte sich dann. Sie sah Fred und George an. Dann lachte sie, streckte die Zunge raus und rief: „Reingelegt! So leicht werdet ihr mich nicht los!"Die beiden waren erst geschockt dann fingen sie an sie durchzukitzeln. Nachdem sie Kate genug „gequält"hatten unterhielten sie sich noch ein wenig über das Spiel, plötzlich waren eine Menge Stimmen zu hören und Fred ging raus um nach zu gucken. „Kate?"„Hm?!"„Was verheimlichst du?"„Nichts! Was sollte ich verheimlichen?"„ Weiß ich nicht, das will ich von dir wissen!"„Es ist nichts!", sie stand auf, gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange und ging raus. Draußen stand Fred und stritt sich gerade mit ein paar Zauberern. „Was ist denn hier los?"„DU! Du kommst SOFORT mit!"„Warum?"„Kate sie denken du gehörst zu den Todessern!"„Das tue ich nicht...!" „Das sagst du!"„Reicht das nicht?"„Nein!"„Aber ich hab nichts mit denen zu tun!"„Und warum warst du dort?"„Können sie sich das nicht denken?!"„Nein! Lass mich raten du wolltest gegen sie kämpfen und deine Freunde retten?!"„Ja!" „Und es liegt nicht daran, dass du deine Mutter gesucht hast?". Als Kate zögerte, mischte sich Mr. Weasly ein. „Ich kann ihnen versichern meine Herren Kate ist unschuldig!". Die Männer schauten verwundert und nach einer kurzen Diskussion zogen die Männer ab. „Danke Mr. Weasly!"„Nichts zu danken, ich denke du hattest genug Schwierigkeiten in Moment! Geht jetzt schlafen!"Gesagt getan und am nächsten Tag machten sie sich früh auf den Weg nach hause. Kate bemerkte die verstörten Blicke von den anderen Zauberer, doch sie wurde von den Weaslys, Harry und Hermine umkreist, damit keiner auf die Idee käme, sie anzugreifen. Sie gingen zurück so wie sie gekommen waren und Kate wurde wieder schlecht. Als sie zum Fuchsbau kamen, rannte ihnen Molly Weasly mit Tränen in den Augen entgegen. „Arthur, Kinder geht es euch gut?"„Ja es ist alles ok!" „Oh mein Gott! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Fred, George, Kate! Ich hätte mir solche vorwürfe gemacht wenn euch etwas passiert wäre! Kate geht's dir gut ist alles ok?" „Ja alles ok!"„Wirklich?"„Ja ich bin nur ein bißchen müde!"Nachdem Mrs. Weasly sich beruhigt hatte und einen Tee getrunken hatte, ging Kate nach oben und schlief bis zum morgen durch.  
  
Eine Woche später  
  
Kate, Harry, Hermine und die Weaslys bis auf Percy und Mr. Weasly saßen beim Frühstück. „Es kam Post für euch! Von Hogwarts!"„Super!"Die Kinder nahmen die Briefe und lasen sie durch. „Wenn ihr mir eure Listen zurecht legt bringe ich euch die Sachen mit!" Und kurze Zeit später war Mrs. Weasly verschwunden, Fred, George, Harry, Ron und Kate im Garten und Hermine und Ginny auf ihrem Zimmer. „Üben wir ein bißchen Quidditch?"„Was denkst du denn was wir hier machen?"Und am Nachmittag kamen die Jungs und Kate mit glühenden Wangen wieder rein. „Hab ich einen Kohldampf!"„Ich hab keinen Hunger und gehe direkt hoch!"„Ok!"Kate ging nach oben doch anstatt in ihr Zimmer ins Bad, sie wollte duschen. Als sie gerade unter der Dusche stand öffnete sich die Türe und George kam rein. „GEORGE!!"„Tut mir leid!"und mit knallrotem Kopf ging er Rückwerts raus. Als Kate fertig war ging sie raus. „Kate...e...es tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht! Ich dachte Fred würde duschen!"„ist...Ist schon ok...! Vergiß es einfach...!" Kate ging in ihr Zimmer und sah das auf ihrem Bett eine Tüte stand. Sie ging zu der Tüte und öffnete sie darin war etwas silbernes als sie dieses etwas raus holte bekam sie einen Schreck und rief Mrs. Weasley. „Was ist das?!"„Ein Kleid, DEIN Festkleid!"„Aber wieso?"„Kate ihr braucht so etwas!"„Aber warum keinen Umhang?"„Weil Umhänge für Männer sind!" Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Kate stopfte das Kleid aus lauter Panik in die Tasche zurück. „Stör ich?", George kam herein „Nein, nein!"Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, die Mrs. Weasly brach. „Ich denke ihr solltet jetzt besser schlafen gehen, morgen müßt ihr früh raus! Ich schicke Fred gleich nach!"Mit diesen Worten ging Mrs. Weasly raus und Kate und George (kurze Zeit später auch Fred) legten sich schlafen. Doch keiner von den beiden konnte schlafen, sie dachten bis früh in den Morgen nach und erst als die Uhr 3 schlug schliefen sie langsam ein.  
  
Früh am nächsten morgen:  
  
„Aufwachen los beeilt euch! Heute geht es zur Schule!"„Häää was sur sule? Wir ham doch Ferien Mum...!"„Ach Quatsch! Habt ihr schon vergessen heute ist der 1. September! Also los aufstehen! Kate blinzelte, „Ja wir kommen gleich...!" Als Mrs Weasley gegangen war, standen Kate und die Jungs auf und zogen sich (alle einzeln!) um und gingen dann mit ihren fertig gepackten Koffern runter. „Na endlich! Habt ihr alles? Die anderen sind schon längst fertig! Jetzt kommt!"Sie bucksierte die Kinder ins Taxi und nachdem fast jeder noch mal ins Haus gerannt war fuhren sie endlich nach Kings Cross. Dort angekommen rannten sie durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ und erwischten gerade eben so den Zug. Nachdem Kate, Fred und George ein Abteil gefunden hatten und auch Harry und die anderen untergebracht waren, gingen Fred und George zu ihrem Freund Lee Jordan und Kate blieb allein in dem Abteil. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, als sich plötzlich die Abteiltür öffnete. „Ooooh, haben dich deine Freunde allein gelassen?"„Was willst du?"„Was sollte ich wollen?! Ich will dir nur sagen, das nur weil mein Vater dich mag ich dich nicht mögen muss...!"„Na und?!"„Ach und Kate...?" „Was...?"„Deine Mutter, die muss dich echt hassen!"„VERSCHWINDE! HAU AB!RAUS!"Kate war kurz vorm Ausrasten und das ärgerte sie noch mehr als Malfoy, denn dieser hatte nun sein Ziel erreicht. Plötzlich öffnete die Tür sich erneut und Fred und George kamen herein gestürmt. Die beiden blieben einen Moment stehen, aber als sie dann sahen, das Kate weinte, handelten sie sofort. Fred nahm Malfoy und warf ihn raus, wo er ihn zu rede stellte und George beruhigte Kate und zwang sie dazu sich hinzusetzen. Doch Kate beruhigte sich nicht und aus lauter Emotionen umarmte sie ihn und weinte sich an seiner Brust aus. Fred öffnete die Tür und sah die, ging aber dann raus und zu Lee, um die beiden allein zu lassen. Die beiden saßen so bis sich Kate wieder beruhigt hatte und es etwas zu essen gab. Dann kam der Zug auch schon zum stillstand. Die drei stiegen aus und hörten auch schon eine bekannte Stimme: „Erstkläßler zu mir!"„Hagrid!"„Na ihr? Kate alles ok hast du geweint?"Kate wurde rot. „Nein... ich hab nur Wind in die Augen gekriegt....!"„Dann bin ich beruhigt!"Sie stiegen in die Kutsche und schwiegen sich gegenseitig an, bis Fred das Schweigen brach. „Was hat er gesagt?"„Nichts...!"„Komm erzähl schon!"„Ich hab doch gesagt..."Da kamen die Kutschen schon zum stillstand und sie stiegen aus und gingen ins Schloß. „Willst du es nicht einmal mir sagen...?", fragte George sie. „Nein...!"Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und als die Schüler ausgewählt waren und das Essen auf dem Tisch stand vergaß Kate ihre Wut und Trauer und langte kräftig zu. Dann wurden sie nach oben geführt. Alle sprachen über Dumbledores Rede, die besagte, dass das Trimagische Turnier bei ihnen stattfinden würde und über den neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Mad Eye Moody . Sieg gingen vor das Portrait der Fetten Dame und nannten ihr das Paßwort (Quatsch)und traten ein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trennten sie sich und legten sich schlafen. Kurze Zeit später kamen die anderen Mädchen aus ihrer Stufe. Sie dachten Kate schliefe und lästerten über sie ab: „Schaut euch die an!" „Wie ist se nicht bei ihren Freunden?!"„Na toll...und das muss ich also wieder ein ganzes Jahr aushalten...", dachte sie bei sich und seufzte leiser. Doch da war es auch schon still und sie schlief ein. Am nächsten Morgen war Kate die erste, die im Frühstücksaal war und aß, doch plötzlich tauchte Professor Mc. Gonaggal. „Kate, ich will nicht das du bei den Ausflügen mit nach Hogsmead gehst!"„Mein Vater wird mir nichts tun...!" „Ich spreche auch nicht von dir! Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry!"„Dem wird auch nichts passieren!"Jetzt schrie sie, „Das sagst du! Du bist auch seine Tochter!"„Fragen sie Dumbledore der wird es bestätigen!"Sauer zog die Professorin ab und ging Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Kate grinste. Da tauchten Fred und George auf. „Fress nicht alles weg!"„Wir wollen auch noch was!"„Ätsch! Wer zuerst kommt malt zuerst!"Langsam füllte sich die Halle und auch die anderen Gryffindor Mädchen tauchten auf. Kate erblickte ihre Freundinnen „Katie! Angelina!"stürmisch umarmten sie sich, da kamen aber schon die anderen Mädchen aus Kates stufe, sahen sie böse an und tuschelten miteinander. „Mach dir nichts daraus Kate!"„Die sind nur neidisch" „Ja....", doch für Kate war es sehr schwer. Klar Angelina und Katie hatten ihre Freunde, gleichaltrige und sie waren beliebt. Doch plötzlich riß die Ankunft der Eulen sie aus ihren Gedanken, zu Kates Überraschung hielten auch vor ihr drei Stück an. Die erste hatte ein kleines Paket. Kate lächelte, das war bestimmt die Idee ihres Vaters. Als sie jedoch das Päckchen aufmachte kam ihr ein muffliger Gestank in die Nase von dem ihr ganz schwindelig wurde. George, der sich die Nase zu hielt schaute in das Paket. „Igitt. Kate entweder jemand spielt dir 'nen üblen Streich oder du hast 'nen Kater als Verehrer!" Nun sah auch Kate das in dem Paket ein tote, halb verrottete Ratte lag. Die Mädchen die mit Kate ein Zimmer teilten kamen vorbei sie beobachteten Kate, kicherten auf und wollten gerade etwas sagen als Fred sie schon fragte „ OOOh. Ist eine eurer Freundinnen gestorben?" Denn er wußte genauso gut wie Kate das die Mädchen das Paket verschickt hatten. „Fred lass' nur, sie sind es nicht wert!"Die Mädchen sahen böse rüber, doch Fred zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder um. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte sie die beiden anderen Eulen vergessen. Die eine, eine Schleiereule hatte ein noch Päckchen, die andere, ein Waldkauz, einen Brief. Jetzt beobachteten auch die anderen sie. Selbst Malfoy, der mit seinen Freunden das Fresspaket plünderte, sah auf, da alle wußten, daß das Päckchen nur von ihrer Mum oder von ihrem Dad sein konnte. „Willst du es nicht öffnen?" „Nein...ein Paket hat mir gereicht, ich mach's später auf!" „Sei kein Frosch!" Und schon hatte George das Päckchen in den Händen und öffnete es. Darin lag ein Pulli und eine Nachricht. „Kate du bist momentan viel zu vergeßlich! Ich denke den wirst du brauchen! In Liebe, Molly." „Ach es ist nur von Mum!" Die beiden Jungen sahen enttäuscht aus, doch Kate seufzte erleichtert. Nun war nur noch der Brief übrig, doch keiner interessierte sich noch wirklich dafür, also beschloß Kate ihn am Abend zu öffnen. Währenddessen begutachteten Fred und George auch schon ihre Stundenpläne. „Hey Kate, wir haben gleich zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde und du hast Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Lust danach sich draußen zu treffen? Der Tag ist doch viel zu schön als das wir drinnen sitzen!" „Ja gut" Die Jungen hatten wieder so ein glänzen in den Augen, das machte Kate neugierig. Doch als sie genauer nach fragen wollte, waren die beiden schon weg. Jetzt begutachtete Kate ihre Stundenplan ebenfalls. „Oh nein! In der dritten hab ich ja Verwandlungen...na klasse! Und danach direkt Zaubertränke! Was für ein tolles Schuljahr!" Der Rest der Woche gefiel Kate eigentlich ganz gut. Keine verhaßten Fächer mehr, die aufeinander folgten. Noch mal warf sie einen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan, dann grinste sie: „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, das wird bestimmt interessant." Langsam stand sie auf um dann zu ihrer ersten Unterricht in diesem Jahr zu gehen. Auf den Weg dorthin hörte sie schon hinter sich ein aufgeregtes Murmeln und Gegacker, doch bevor irgendeines der Mädchen was sagen konnte, kamen Angelina und Allicia zu ihr. „Wir begleiten dich bis zu den Gewächshäusern, dann mußt du nicht alleine gehen!", meinte Angelina, „....Und ab da wirft Hagrid ein Auge auf dich.", fügte Allicia hinzu. „Ich brauch keinen Aufpasser!!!"Langsam merkte Kate Wut in sich aufbrodeln. „Das schaff ich schon alleine!"Und mit diesen Worten lief sie von den beiden Mädchen, die sich verdutzt ansahen weg, zum Unterricht. „Ich bin doch kein Baby! Was fällt denen bloß ein?! Die spi...."doch genau in dem Moment wurden ihre Gedanken von Hagrid unterbrochen, der schon Freude strahlend am Wald stand und auf sie wartete. „Hey! Hallo, hier bin ich! Kommt hier her!"Als sich alle um ihn herum versammelt hatten wandte er sich an die Klasse. „Na, schöne Ferien gehabt? Hoffe es! Letztes Jahr haben wir ja, zum größten Teil, kleine zierliche Tierchen durchgenommen, was..."er räusperte sich verlegen, „nun ja, nicht ganz so interessant war, wie ich's mir gewünscht hätte, aber für heute hab ich mir was ausgedacht, was euch 'stimmt gefällt! Dafür müssen wir aber in den Wald, braucht aber keine Angst ham!", fügte er noch hinzu, nachdem er die verängstigten Gesichter von Kates Mitschüler sah, doch sie selbst hatte keine Angst, denn sie war oft genug mit Fred und George rein gegangen und ihnen ist nie etwas passiert. Und so marschierte die ganze Klasse los und hinein in den Wald, wobei Kate direkt neben Hagrid lief, doch er machte sehr große Schritte, wodurch es schwer war mitzuhalten. Plötzlich tauchte etwas an Kate's Blickfeld Rand auf, es war ein großes, Pferde ähnliches Wesen, mit einem Reptilien Kopf, schwarze, ledrige Flügeln und, zu ihrem Schrecken, waren sie total fleischlos und man sah nur die Knochen. Sofort wandte sie sich an Hagrid, sie stieß ihm in die Seite und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung zu dem „Pferd". Hagrid grinste. „Die wollte ich euch eigentlich nicht zeigen! Das sind Thestrale. Aber keine Angst, sind dressiert!". Als Kate's Mitschüler dies mitbekamen wandten sie sich unwohl um und es hatte den Anschein, als würden manche gar nichts erkennen. Zu Kate's Überraschung sahen tatsächlich nur 4 Leute in die Richtung des Thestrals. Doch Kate hätte sich nicht umdrehen dürfen, denn auch Hagrid viel dies auf und er blieb stehen. Sie bekam jedoch dies nicht mit und rannte von hinten in ihn rein, woraufhin sie stürzte und die ganze Klasse grölte. Doch Hagrid achtet nicht sonderlich auf die anderen und hob die hoch rote Kate wieder auf ihre Füße. „Mist! Das war wieder total peinlich", schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Cassandra (eines der beliebtesten Mädchen aus ihrer Stufe), doch diese schüttelte sich noch mit ihren Freundinnen, während Hagrid verzweifelt versuchte zwischen den lachenden Schülern Ruhe zu verbreiten, als ihm dieses endlich gelang fing er an etwas über die Thestrale zu erzählen, doch Kate hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu und gewann ihre Aufmerksamkeit erst zurück, als sie weiter gingen. Endlich blieben auf einer Lichtung stehen. „Komisch, 's noch nicht da, wartet!" befahl ihnen Hagrid, dann legte er die Hände um den Mund und schrie ganz laut ein Wort, welches Kate nicht ganz verstand, doch als sie beim dritten mal genauer hin hörte meinte sie den Namen „Firenz"raus zu hören. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als sie einen Mann mit wießblondem Haar und blauen Augen, mit dem Pferdeleib eines Palominos sah. Sie kannte Firenz, den Zentauren bereits aus ihrem zweiten Jahr, da hatte er sie mit Harry gerettet. Bei dem Gedanken an Harry verdüsterte sich ihre Miene. „Nein er hatte mich nicht MIT Harry gerettet, sondern WEGEN. Das ist natürlich typisch alles dreht sich nur um den armen kleinen Harry!"Sie war so vertieft in diese Gedanken, das sie gar nicht merkte wie die Stunde vorbei ging und als die anderen sich auf den Weg machten stand sie noch ein paar Minuten in den Gedanken versunken. „Kate sollten Sie nicht mit den anderen mitgehen?!"„Was?! Ach ja danke....tschüs Firenz, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann noch einmal!"„Sicherlich werden wir uns wieder sehen!"Und mit diesen Worten trabte der Zentaur davon, während Kate sich beeilte die anderen noch einzuholen und so damit versessen war, das sie nicht mehr an Firenz' Worte dachte. Beim Gehen allerdings machte sie sich Vorwürfe. „Was denk ich denn da?! Das hört sich doch an, als wäre ich eifersüchtig. Natürlich ist Harry ärmer dran als ich. Er kannte seine Eltern nicht einmal, da sie beide getötet worden sind, daran wird ihn auch immer seine häßliche Narbe erinnern und zu allem Überfluß wohnt er auch noch bei Verwandten, die ihn hassen."Doch irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte ihr ein kleines Stimmchen, das Harry es doch besser hatte, schließlich hatten ihn die Dursleys, auch wenn sie ihn haßten, bei sich aufgenommen und er wurde ja auch nicht von allen verachtet. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Einschulung in Hogwarts. Als Prof. McGonagal endlich ihren Namen aufrief: Katelin Black. Es wurde ganz still in der Halle, alle warteten gespannt und einige warfen ihr verängstigte, manche aber auch böse Blicke zu. Als der Hut endlich bekannt gab, dass sie nach Gryffindor kommen würde, war es immer noch totenstill und nur ein paar vereinzelte Klatschgeräusche waren zu hören. Doch plötzlich, Kate wußte bis heute nicht ob sie einfach nur schockieren wollten, brachen die Weasly-Zwillinge in Jubelschreie aus und steckten damit die ganz Halle, besonders den Gryffindor Tisch an. Sie wußte noch wie sehr sie das erleichtert hatte, denn damals konnte sie nicht begreifen, warum die Anderen so eine Abneigung gegen sie verspürten. Bis Anfang letzten Jahres jedoch hatte sie sich gut eingelebt, doch dann begann das Chaos.Als ihr Vater ausbrach bekam Kate immer mehr Drohbriefe und Heuler, sie fand damals schon nach kurzer Zeit heraus, das Lupin ihr Pate war, das hatte er ihr selber erzählt. Und auch kurze Zeit danach erzählte er ihr auch, warum die Mädchen aus ihrer Stufe und auch viele andere sie haßten. Kate hatte damals kaum jemanden, der zu ihr stand. Die Zwillinge allerdings überzeugten viele, dass man die Kinder nicht für die Handlungen ihrer Eltern verantworten könnte. Doch das überzeugte nicht alle, besonders nicht die Leute aus ihrer Klasse, da Kate's Mum, wie sie nun wußte' den Vater von Cassandra getötet hat. Als Kate über das nachdachte, was letztes Jahr geschehen war, fiel ihr auf, dass sie genau das mit Harry machte, was damals mit ihr gemacht worden war: Sie gab ihm die Schuld für etwas, wofür er nichts konnte. Und das schlimmste war, das sie ihn dafür verurteilte, wie sie verurteilt wurde. Schließlich hielt Harry ja auch zu ihr und die beiden hatten etwas gemein: Sirius. Sie lächelte als sie endlich aus den Wald trat, denn dort standen schon zwei wartende Zwillinge, diese jedoch sahen sich unsicher an und gingen mit riesigem Sicherheitsabstand zu ihr. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?! Wurde irgendwer wieder umgebracht?!" „Nicht ganz..."begann George, „aber nach Allicia's Aussage warst du kurz vor dem Morden!"vollendete Fred den Satz. „Also jetzt übertreibt ihr! Ich will nur nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandelt werden!"„Aber..."„Ich weiß das ihr euch nur Sorgen macht, aber ich schaff das schon!"Als sie die Gesichter sah fügte sie noch hinzu „Wirklich!"„Na gut.....ok, aber wenn irgend etwas ist dann sag Bescheid!". Sie nickte, immer noch sahen die beiden sie besorgt an. Plötzlich schrie sie: „Oh mein Gott!"„Was, was ist?"„Ihr, ihr beiden habt ja schlechte Laune!!! Das, das ist ein Weltwunder! Ich- ich ruf den Tagespropheten!, Sehe schon die Überschrift..."verträumt sah sie in den Himmel „„Weasly Zwillinge krank, Black schon wieder Schuld!""sie grinste, als sie sah wie verdutz und dann wie schadenfroh die beiden sie ansahen. „Na komm du Pest, wir gehen zum See damit wir deine Bakterien abwaschen können!". Doch bevor sie sich wehren oder nur protestieren konnte packten die beiden sie, hoben sie hoch und trugen sie zum See und warfen sie mit gekonnten Schwung hinein. Kate merkte nur, wie sich etwas um ihre Hüfte wand, und sie dann hoch hob. Dann stand sie wieder neben den beiden dies sich gemütlich gemacht hatten, auf der Wiese. Diesen Überraschungsmoment nutzte sie um George ins Wasser zu werfen, denn beide schaffte sie nicht, doch da machte sich die Krake anscheinend nichts draus und so wurde sie noch einmal reingezogen, als sie ihm raushelfen wollte. Die beiden legten sich zum trocknen ins Gras, während Fred zu Lee eilte, um mit ihm was zu klären. 


End file.
